


Soul

by catherineduchessofvineyard



Category: Edogawa Conan | Haibara Ai, Kudo Shinichi | Miyano Shiho, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Onesided ShinRan, Romance, coai, shinshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherineduchessofvineyard/pseuds/catherineduchessofvineyard
Summary: When Shinichi returned to our lives, everything changed, it’s different.
Relationships: Edogawa Conan | Haibara Ai - Relationship, Kudo Shinichi | Miyano Shiho - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

**Soul**

When Shinichi returned to our lives, everything changed, it’s different. I can still remember that day, when he sauntered inside our classroom with a bandage hand with that silly grin on his face, shouting to everyone who could here that he is definitely back and for good this time. He caught up with everyone in no time, already promising a soccer match to the soccer team; he already got the breakdown of the timetable if he wanted to join the crash course months from now for the college exam, not that he needed it, for sure; he already made a promise to help out in our school’s cultural festival and a lot more. To be honest, I felt like, he wasn’t gone for more than a year.

For the rest, he was the same Kudo Shinichi, everyone loved and adored. Even I can see that too, he is still the Shinichi I know too.

However, I can see it, something changed.

I just don’t know what it is.

Sonoko even called me crazy, doubting him and I should just be happy that he is back. Believe me, I am; but, even if I questioned him again and again, confirming that he is back for real, I still have doubts. If only I could just pinpoint what it is that changed.

“…Ran, Ran! Were you even listening?” I snapped my head back to look at Shinichi, whose frown is already forming.

“Wha--, yes of course, I was!”

He crossed his arms across his chest, and looked at me with that infuriating smirk that he seemed to develop recently; it was a new expression on his face. “Oh, really? Then, pray tell, what was I saying?”

“I—uh, you were—” I stuttered, him laughing out loud at my face, didn’t helped the blush that was forming on my face.

“Oh, shut it.” I muttered.

His laugh died down and looked at ruins in front of us. The gleam that was on his face just a second ago, vanished.

Right, were in front of what was used to be Tropical Land. It was three months ago that something heinous occurred here. Shinichi wouldn’t tell me any of it; all I know was what was reported on the news; that it was the battleground of some sort between the police and an underground organization or something akin to that. Shinichi refused to tell me if he was really involved with it or it was just a coincidence that he returned to us, to me, weeks after that, wounds still apparent on him.

However, we always come back right here. He would always take a long detour if we’re going somewhere else just to look at the remnants of the amusement park.

“Shinichi?” I tentatively put my hand on his arm to snap his attention back to me.

“What’s on the news right now? Did they—did they found another body—a female body—under all that debris?” He somberly asked, not taking his eyes away from the scene.

“What? I uh--,” I racked my brains for any news of that sort. “Uh, no? All it said that the developers would soon finish the plans for re-constructing it.”

“Hmm…”

“Why, are—are you looking for someone?” It’s that what it was? He’s looking for someone all this time? It’s that what’s changed? That his mind, body and soul were not totally back for he’s still looking for a…girl?

“Uh, no…nevermind, let’s go…let’s get out of here.” He briskly walked past me and never looked back.

* * *

Two weeks later, I woke up with uneasiness all over me. I don’t know why but I just want to skip school today. I feel like something’s going to change for a long time today. I reluctantly prepared for school and drudge my way to school, for once not caring if I’m the verge of getting late.

When I arrived at our classroom, Shinichi was already gazing out the window but every once in a while he returned his attention back to a heavy chemistry book on his hands.

“Good Morning, Shinichi!” I chirped, wanting to take away the frown on his face. “Why are you reading a—” I squinted my eyes to read what was on the front cover, “Doctorate-level chemistry book?”

Shinichi looked at the book on his hand before replying. “I don’t know—I just feel like something’s going to happen today.”

“What—” I didn’t finish my question as I rushed to my seat beside Shinichi when our homeroom teacher came in. Shinichi’s attention now on the board in front of us, hands still on the book.

“Settle down, kids! Before we start our day, let me introduce our new student. Enter.” Our homeroom teacher said, as the door slide open and entered a young woman our age, obviously, with auburn eyes and cerulean eyes. She look someone I know, I just can’t pinpoint who.

A screeching of a chair on the floor beside me took me out my reverie and looked at Shinichi standing up, book falling on the floor with a loud thud. His face was both of shock and delight.

“That was my book, Kudo-kun. Handle it with care.” The girl that was standing in front of us said.

“Shi—Shiho…” Shinichi uttered, and before I could say his name, he was already rushing towards her, not minding that he bumped his foot on a desk in his haste to reach her and when he did, he engulfed her in a tight hug, like he was afraid that if he let go, she would vanish.

The girl put an arm around him in return to his embrace and smiled so softly. “Tadaima.”

I felt like everyone in the room feels a little bit awkward watching them, but deep inside, I finally understand that easiness and it pains me. I watched as Shinichi lightly pushed her away. I couldn’t see his face from where I was standing but from the tone of his voice, he was both exasperated and angry.

“Where were you?! One minute you were running away from me and promising that you’ll make it out alive then suddenly, everything was on fire and I couldn’t find you! Everyone—the FBI, MI6, my parents, Hakase even told me you were dead!” Shinichi screeched, and—Shiho—rolled her eyes at him.

“I told them to say that to you if you asked.”

“What? Why?” Shinichi seems defeated at that, our classmates and our teacher, were now looking at them like they were in a TV drama with the climax unfolding. They seem however, oblivious to their very own surrounding.

“Because, I know you, Kudo-kun…if you knew what I was planning to do back then, you would wanna come—”

“Of course I would! I promised to protect you, didn’t I?” Shinichi interrupted, now gripping both of the girl’s arms.

She seems unfazed though, “You did, but it’s due time that you return to your old and normal life. A life without the problems I brought upon to you.”

“Well, screw that! And who are you, anyway, to dictate me that I want my old life back? Who are you to tell me that I would want my _normal_ life back?”

“Kudo-kun…”

Shinichi took a deep breath and stepped away from her. “A life without you by my side, is not normal at all, Shiho.”

That hit right to my very soul.

Shiho just looked him, dead in the eye. “Since when did you learn proclaiming such nonsense?”

Shinichi scoffed. “Where were you anyway? What is so important that you couldn’t even tell me?”

“Hmm, London…just crossing some T’s and dotting some I’s. Now, if you don’t mind, would you go back to your seat, I’m trying to introduce myself as your new classmate.”

Shinichi abruptly turned to look at the rest of the class, with a blush on his face.

“Go, we’ll talk later.” Shiho said.

“Sensei, I’ll change seats on the back, okay? Shiho, seat beside me, like what we used to.” Shinichi said as he gathered his things from beside me and transferred.

Shinichi smiled at her, and that’s when I realized what changed. His eyes; no matter how much he laughed and smile, even if he was frustrated or angry in the past three months since he returned, his eyes remind the same—a blank canvass of cobalt blue, eyes without his soul and life. Seeing the sparkle the sparkle I fell in love with years ago, return to his eyes in just a few minutes she returned to him, ached so hard and I refused to believe I already lose a battle I’m not in.

* * *

 **A/N:** ...and that's done, and I just did do that. Rate and Review, please?


End file.
